Computer operating systems, software applications, web applications, and the like, often allow user interactions with graphical user interfaces. The graphical user interface can support content panes that include containers, such as tables with one or more columns. Each of the columns of a table can include text, images, videos, and/or the like. In some instances, the content panes are resizable. However, when resizing a content pane, the contents of the table may not be displayed properly.